Evil Are Us
by Akihiro Khione
Summary: Sang penyihir sedang dikejar. Namanya Shara, cucu dari wali kota Sharance. Dia dituduh bersekutu dengan iblis, mempermainkan ketakutan para penduduk kota yang malang. Dalam isakannya yang terlambat, Monica membuktikan perkataan Shara. Tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari kuasa iblis. [ONESHOT]


Evil Are Us

Rune Factory 3 is belong to Marvelous

I only own the story

Warning(!): AU, OOC, dark-themed

.

.

Malam masih meggantung mesra bersama bulan sang kekasih. Semua makhluk yang tidak berkepentingan beraktivitas bergelung di tempat tidur masing-masing.

Sharance masih terbuai dengan harmoni suara malam saat gadis berambut matahari itu merangkak naik ke kasur di sebelahnya.

"Monica," bisiknya. Monica tampak tak terganggu sama sekali. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap dinding, menjauhi sumber gangguan di sebelahnya. "Cake... cake penuh stroberi, Shara... Bikin, dong..."

Gadis itu mengernyit tak sabaran mendengar ocehan melantur itu. Ia menarik guling yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju mulut Monica, menyebabkan adiknya tersentak bangun oleh tarikan dari benda yang sedang dipeluknya.

"Cake!" seru Monica, tertahan oleh bekapan tangan di mulutnya. Matanya yang masih mengantuk segera mencerna transformasi kue di mimpinya menjadi sosok serupa kakaknya yang tampak remang-remang di dalam kamar. Ia balas berbisik kesal menyebut nama kakaknya. "Shara. Ganggu, ih."

Dalam kantuknya, Monica hanya bersandar di tempat tidurnya, tapi tidak ingin tidur kembali karena penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Shara. Dalam gelap, mata Monica mengikuti sosok Shara yang tampak sibuk melakukan sesuatu yang janggal untuk dilakukan pada waktu dimana semua orang bergelut dengam mimpi.

"Mengapa kakak membongkar lemari malam-malam begini?" ucap Monica, menahan kuap. "Apa kakak ada janji kencan rahasia dengan ... jangan-jangan Micah?"

Monica tersentak saat pintu lemari dibanting keras-keras. Itu melemparkannya ke dalam keadaan sadar, cukup sadar untuk menyadari bahwa Shara melakukannya karena dikuasai kemarahan. Monica merasa tidak enak dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, tapi ia dapat menebak semuanya ada sangkut pautnya dengan nama yang tadi melambungkan murka kakaknya.

Ia hendak meminta maaf saat tangan Shara menariknya keras-keras, membimbingnya ke luar kamar. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka menuruni tangga perlahan-lahan dan berhenti mendadak di depan pintu. Shara meraaba-raba dinding, mengumpat saat yang ia cari tak ditemukan, lalu berlari mengelilingi pot-pot bunga dan mengangkatnya satu persatu. Pantulan warna kuning di tangan Shara tertangkap mata Monica. Shara memutar kunci dan kenop dengan kasar, mengeluarkan Monica dari rumah dengan cara yang sama.

Mata Shara menelusuri jalanan lenggang dengan liar. Ia mencengkram tangan Monica ke arah Oddward Valley, seolah tak mengijinkan suatu kata pun terucap dari mulutnya.

Monica tak tahan. Ia melepaskan cengkraman Shara. "Apa yang kita lakukan Shara? Kau melindur, ya? Sadarlah, kakak pikir pantas dua orang gadis keluar di atas pukul satu malam?"

Shara menoleh pada adiknya. Tatapannya datar. "Jangan banyak bicara, Monica, lakukan yang seharusnya kita lakukan."

"Yaang seharusnya kita lakukan?" Suara Monica meninggi, lalu merendah kembali di kalimat berikutnya. "Yang harusnya kita lakukan adalah kau memberi penjelasan dan aku diberi penjelasan!"

Tanpa maksud, suara Monica meninggi kembali. Dia tahu, jika seandainya kakaknya berbuat konyol karena kantuknya, ia tak perlu bentak-bentak seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa kesal diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, tak boleh banyak tanya. Monica menggigit bibirnya, ia hendak menggumamkan ucapan maaf saat bahunya dicengkram dengan kuat.

"JANGAN BANYAK BACOT, BAYI! IKUTI SAJA KAKAKMU JIKA KAMU TAK INGIN MATI!" Suara serak Shara membuat Monica tercengang. Entah fakta mana yang membuat hatinya sakit, kata-kata kasar yang baru pertama ia dengar selama seumur hidup tinggal bersama Shara atau air mata yang berlinang dari pipi halus kakaknya. Shara melepaskan tangannya, menyeka tangis dan isak dari wajahnya. Monica terdiam, sampai akhirny tangan basah Shara mengusap pipi bawahnya. "Maafkan aku, Monica. Aku... aku tidak bermaksud dengan berkata begitu." Kini tangan Shara melingkari badannya. "Aku menyayangimu."

Ritme tak karuan dari jantung Shara terdengar sangat dekat di telinganya. Hal itu mengingatkan kedekatannya dengan perempuan yang selalu ada menggantikan sosok sebaik ibu di hidupnya yang selalu tersenyum, demi menutupi semua hal pahit di depan matannya. Monica balas memeluk Shara. Bagaimanapun, Shara adalah kakaknya yang lembut dan berhati baik. Apapun yang menyebabkan kata-kata kasar menghambur keluar dari mulut yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata sejuk itu, pastilah membebani kakaknya itu. Monica meningkahi isakan Shara dengan lembut, "Jangan menangis,Kak, kan ada aku."

Tangisan Shara semakin kencang. Monica hanya terdiam, membiarkan air mata yang mengalir itu membawa pergi sebagian beban kakaknya. Dirinya terus bertanya-tanya apa yang mengganggu kakaknya, sampai cahaya subuh yang seharusnya masih jauh tiba-tiba menyeruak dari jauh menuju tempat mereka.

"MANA PENYIHIR ITU? CARI DIA! TANGKAP! TANGKAP!"

Monica tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Suara itu milik orang yang sama berharganya seperti Shara. Awalnya ia menyangka itu hanya suara yang mirip saja, tapi teriakan selanjutnya mengonfirmasi pemilik suara itu. "TANGKAP DIA!"

Itu suara Micah. Monica mengepalkan tangannya. Apa maksud perkataannya itu? Atas dasar apa ia menuduh kakaknya sebagai sekutu iblis?

Monica hampir menyerbu ke arah sumber obor jika Shara tidak menahannya. "Lepaskan, Shara! Itu semua tidak benar!"

Shara terengah menahan Monica. "Pembelaanmu takkan ada artinya. Mereka sudah terlanjur percaya aku ini penyihir."

"Setidaknya kita bisa mengatakannya pada kakek! Dia pasti berada di pihak kita. Dia berada di pihak kebenaran."

"Tidak, Monica," kata Shara serak, air matanya berlinang kembali. "Kakek berada di sisi mereka. Kau tahu mengapa aku mengambil kunci dari balik pot bunga, bukannya rak?"

Teriakan massa semakin dekat, meredam suara Shara. "Dia menjebak kita agar dibakar di rumah."

"Bohong," cicit Monica. "Ini semua tidak masuk akal! Mengapa kakek, semua orang tega berbuat seperti itu? Apa mereka sudah gila? Apa mereka memang gila?"

"Sharance dikuasai iblis, Monica. Semua orang sudah tunduk pada sisi gelap mereka, begitu pun aku."

Monica menatap kakaknya tak percaya. "Kau bukan penyihir, Shara, aku tahu itu. Aku bisa bersumpah demi Pohon Sharance!"

"Sumpahmu tidak berlaku, Dik," kata Shara. Matanya berkilat nanar. "Kamu tidak dapat bersumpah kepada iblis yang menyebabkan ini semua."

Pohon Sharance. Kilas balik membawa Monica kembali ke plaza kota. Semua orang bersukacita untuk tanda kehidupan kota yang sebentar lagi akan hidup kembali. Mereka semua menyaksikan bersama-sama,menantikan warna merah muda malu-malu bermekaran di pohon itu. Semua orang bersukacita, terutama pasangan pengantin baru Micah dan Sakuya. Monica turut tersenyum untuk mereka, seperti yang Shara perintahkan. Jangan lihat aku, nanti kamu merasa sakit juga. Anggap aku tak ada, sampaikan senyum tulusku, kata Shara waktu itu. Shara yang malang, terpaksa berbahagia untuk orang yang merebut kebahagiaannya. Monica kira, setelah apa yang Shara berikan pada Micah, segalanya, ia akan membuat bunga Pohon Sharance bermekaran bersama. Bukan mendepaknya dalam bayang-bayang, menjerumuskannya dalam kenyataan pahit.

Purnama telah berganti, tapi bunga Pohon Sharance tak kunjung bersemi. Desas-desus para turis membakar telinga para penduduk asli. Pasutri yang tinggal di dalamnya menjadi bahan tertawaan. Takdir salah orang, kata mereka. Yang paling terbakar tak lain adalah sang walikota. Saat sedang merangkai bunga, Micah dan istrinya tergesa-gesa mengajak Wells, wali kota dan kakeknya berdiskusi sengit. Shara menggiring Monica menjauh dari obrolan bernada saling tikam itu sebelum akhirnya kakek memanggilnya dengan nada tanpa toleransi.

Monica ingat bentakan Micah, tangis mendecit Sakuya, ucapan berintonasi tinggi kakek di antara keributan kecil yang membuat Shara bingung.

"Aku tidak tahan menjadi bahan gunjingan orang-orang, Wells!" ucap Micah tepat di hadapan sang wali kota. Saat itu Monica hanya melihat sebagian dari cekcok itu karena Shara sudah berada di belakangnya untuk membawanya ke luar. Sakuya mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara rendah, lalu bentakan Micah membuatnya menangis dan balas berteriak, memancing Wells untuk melibatkan Shara.

"Tenang... kuharap semua orang bisa tenang untuk membicarakan hal ini..." terdengar suara tentram Shara dari dalam. Sakuya menyela, "Tenang... Tenang! Ini semua gara-gara kamu!"

Pertengkaran tak dapat terelakkan. Sakuya dan Micah memutuskan pulang. Monica selintas melihat Sakuya tampak kusut masai. Sepertinya dia terlibat adu jambak rambut. Ia menggerutu, tampak tak suka ditenangkan suaminya. "Akan kubalas dia, tunggu saja." Monica menangkap sumpah serapah itu sebagai angin lalu kala itu.

Tak lama, terdengar bahwa Sakuya tertimpa suatu musibah. Shara yang tidak punya dendam khusus pada Sakuya memutuskan untuk menjenguk wanita malang yang baru kehilangan jabang bayinya. Seloyang kue baru dan sebuket bunga dibawa Shara dan adiknya ke Pohon Sharance.

Wajah Sakuya tampak kurang suka melihat kebaikan Shara. "Senang melihatku dalam keadaan begini, ya."

Shara menggeleng, tidak merasa dipancing. "Ini musibah, Sakuya. Kamu harus mengalaminya agar menjadi lebih tabah."

"Heh," cibir Sakuya. Ia menatap Shara tepat di matanya. "Aku tidak perlu mendengar bekas pakai suamiku berkata seperti itu."

Shara menelan ludah, ada gumpalan kekesalan yang bisa saja ia muntahkan saat itu juga pada perempuan berambut hitam itu. Alih-alih, Shara menggengam tangan Sakuya seolah berbagi sesuatu. "Semua yang sudah berlalu ada untuk dijadikan pelajaran hidup."

Percakapan di sana hanya berakhir sampai di situ, karena Sakuya tiba-tiba mengamuk mendengar kata-kata Shara. "Iblis! Dasar kau iblis! Aku yakin kau memangsa bayiku dan menjadikannya ramuan untuk memikat para lelaki, dasar jalang! Kau suka melihatku menderita kan? Sundal!" Suara itu sayup-sayup bagi Monica yang mendapati tangan Shara menyelubungi indera pendengarannya.

Sejak hari itu, Shara tidak mengijinkan Monica keluar rumah. Pada malam hari, Monica sering mendapati kakaknya tersedu sedan di balik ranjang. Kini ia sadar. Shara difitnah. Seisi kota melihatnya sebagai kuman, sampah, wabah. Semua orang mengkonsumsi berita miring itu bulat-bulat. Hanya karena kabar itu terhubung dengan fakta bukan berarti hal itu benar. Karena perkataan tak bertanggung jawab orang yang tak menyukainya, Shara dibuang oleh orang yang seharusnya ada di depan kita.

"Dapat! Mau kemana kau, pesuruh iblis?" Suara menggelegar milik pemuda berambut hijau menyentak kakak beradik itu. Seluruh penduduk telah menemukan mereka. Shara menendang-nendang udara dengan liar saat tangan-tangan memisahkannya dari adiknya yng dibawa orang-orang yang dulu ia kira sahabatnya. "Monica. Monica!"

"Shara!" Jerit Monica. Ia berteriak murka. "Turunkan kakakku! Dia tidak bersalah! Dia tidak bersalah!"

Teriakan itu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh semua orang. Di depan matanya, dunia telah menunjukkan sisi paling gelapnya. Apa yang terjadi kemudian adalah mimpi buruk abadi. Di depan matanya, kakaknya dijamah, dipermalukan, dinistakan, diiringi gumaman doa yang penuh kemunafikan para wanita yang seolah khusyuk meminta kebaikan bagi mereka, tapi itu tidak termasuk Shara. Seumur hidupnya ia salah menilai, lelaki adalah makhluk kasar nan bejat. Pemandangan di depan matanya hampir merengut kewarasannya. Semua itu sungguh tak lazim, bahkan takkan pernah pantas untuk disaksikan seorang gadis kecil sepertinya.

Tiba-tiba waktu melompat begitu saja. Kini dia berada di belakang kerumunan penduduk. Monica merangkak mendekati mereka, berharap menemui Shara. Tapi, pencariannya selesai. Ia menemukan Shara, dipertontonkan bagai satwa lelangan, diikat di tiang dengan badan dan jiwa remuk redam dibantai pengkhianatan nyata.

"Shara, cucu dari Wells," seru Micah di hadapan massa. Ia menatap Shara dengan kebencian total. "Atas praktik ilmu hitam terhadap pohon kehidupan Sharance, kami akan menggunakan tangan ini untuk mengadilimu dengan kebenaran!"

Massa menyambut perkataan Micah. Terdengar elu-eluan provokasi dari kerumunan. "Bunuh penyihir itu, bunuh!"

Terdengar suara Sakuya seolah meminta simpati. "Jangan lupa apa yang dia lakukan pada bayiku!"

Perkataan Sakuya menyulut massa sampai ke akarnya. Masih Sakuya yang berkata. "Aku tahu niat busuknya! Dia berniat memperalat para lelaki untuk dijadikan budaknya! Jangan sampai itu terjadi! Binasakan dia sekarang juga!"

"Kembalikan kesucian tanah yang dikaruniai ini!"

"Tebus dosamu dengan darah!"

Shara menunduk, tersadar apapun yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Harusnya ia kini sedang bergelung nyaman di kasur bersama adiknya. Harusnya malam ini ia lalui tanpa melihat warnanya. Harusnya api yang mengelilinginya ini terasa panas. Harusnya semua ini tidak terjadi.

Dipandanginya langit, menerka kiranya apa ia bisa hidup di antara bintang untuk menjadi saksi kebusukan makhluk hidup. Di dalam pikirannya, Shara menganggap kerlipan sunyi tak acuh itu adalah iya. Kalian begitu baik, gumam Shara dalam hati. Dengan wajah segengah hangus, ia beradu pandang dengan sosok yang masih memiliki ruang di hatinya yang terpanggang bersama jeroan di dalam tubuhnya.

Bersama pesan terakhir sang kakak, api menciut sebelum akhirnya padam bersama lenyapnya penyihir Sharance yang mati terbakar bersama kayu dan sumbu.

.

.

.

Bagian dalam pohon itu penuh sesak oleh penduduk Sharance. Riuh rendah terdengar di dalamnya. Seorang gadis kecil bertepuk tangn meminta perhatian di depan pintu.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?"

Semua orang berbisik-bisik, agak curiga sampai gadis itu harus berbicara kembali meyakinkan. "Tanah Sharance telah diberkati." Bersamaan dengan itu, warna merah muda mencuat satu persatu di antara warna hijau dedauanan pohon besar itu. Puluhan pasang mata membelalak takjub. Gadis itu segera dilupakan kehadirannha, tapi ia berbicara tak peduli di antara para penduduk.

"Karunia selalu dilimpahkan kepada mereka yang tak mengharapkannya, tapi dapat mensyukurinya. Keindahan tempat ini merupakan karunia. Tak dapat dipungkiri kebersamaan pun adalah bagian dari hal tersebut. Pikirkan mengenai kesendirian," gadis berambut oranye itu sudah tak peduli mau didengarkan atau tidak. Ia melangkah menuruni pohon besar itu,menyusuri permukaannya yang tak rata dengan tangan kirinya. "Apakah kebahagian dilimpahkan pada kita? Kurasa tidak. Mudah sekali merasa bahagia, tapi itu jika mempunyai kenangan untukmerasa demikian. Bagaimana dengan kesedihan? Itu juga bukan. Lalu apa? Rasa sakit orang lain. Perasaan puas ketika mendengar jeritan. Membohongi dari sendiri dengan memanjatkan pujian dalam doa."

Bersamaan dengan penggalan-penggalan ocehan itu, api yang semula hanya meretih di satu titik telah saling menemukan kawan. Si jago merah telah bersatu, memerangkap seluruh penduduk Sharance dalam kepanikan instan.

Monica menyaksikan neraka buatan itu menghanguskan manusia, elf, dan dwarf yang mendiami Sharance. Nyala api terpantul di matanya, membangkitkan kenangan akan eksekusi seorang pelaku kejahatan oleh kejahatan yang merasa paling benar. Shara benar. Mereka semua telah terjerat oleh iblis. Dia sudah menodai dirinya sendiri dengan pengakuan itu. Tak ada yang tak jatuh pada kubangan dosa itu, termasuk Shara, di akhir hayatnya.

"Balaskan dendamku."

Kata-kata terakhir Shara.

Iblislah yang mempermudah kematiannya. Iblis telah memilihnya. Iblis itu tak lain adalah bisikan hati yang ternodai keputusasaan. Monica jatuh cinta padanya. Ia menjatuhkan diri pada pelukannya, bersatu dalam jilatan api yang membumi hangsukan sebuah tempat bernama Sharance dalam sejarah gelap.

.

.


End file.
